Butt of Bison
by LuckyDetective
Summary: A quick fill in for a request on Tiger&Bunny LJ kink about how Bison's butt becomes popular. A bit of strong languages here and there but other than that is harmless. as of 6/30/14 this fanfiction has been rewritten to correct errors and to make the story flow better.


The Butt of Bison

By LuckyDetective

Disclaimer: Tiger&Bunny does not belong to me and no money was made from this fanfiction. I just wanted to fill a request on the Tiger&Bunny kink meme LJ a long time ago. This fanfiction has been re-written.

Prologue: dream a little scheme  
>Bison was not the most popular hero on Hero TV but he still had his fans. However, recently Bison was starting to lose his cult fan base and it was hurting the sale of his action figures and his trading cards were just tossed into the nearest recycling bin. His sponsors were even thinking of canceling his contract during the company annual budget meeting. Nathan, who always kept his eyes on Antonio (the man and the ass) and heard from a reliable sources about the possible trouble Antonio might face if something didn't raise his popularity. Nathan smiled a little smiled and began to plot.<p>

Chapter 1

It started off as a bad day. Antonio sighed darkly as he recalled trying to run after a regular thief who cleverly went through a doorway Antonio couldn't fit through because of his damn horns. And the worst part, the one that ended up catching the thief was Kotetsu and he wasn't even powered up. The asshole just happen to land on damn thief when running away from Barnaby who wanted to kill him for making him waste his precious 5 minutes of power saving a cat from a tree.

Nothing could make this day even worse. Then Agnes cross his path and said,  
>"Congratulations Bison, you're going to be in a photo shoot" And before Antonio could even process that information, Agnes added "Wearing a speedo"<br>"I-I have to what and wear WHAT?" Antonio's mouth dropped

"Don't worry" Agnes patted Antonio's shoulder. "Yes this is a swimsuit photo shoot but you will still wear your helmet" Antonio kinda of felt better at that.

"Besides, no would want to see your face anyway!" Agnes pointed out and Antonio winced how blunt she was. "This photo shoot is to attract the viewers! That's why is your body I want to show off in the photo shoot." Antonio felt as if Agnes took hold of his male ego and stomp it flat. Antonio wondered if this is punishment for wondering how much worse it could get thought earlier. At this point it really can't get any worse. Then before Agnes left, she twirl around and proved to him yes it can get worse.

"Fire Emblem even volunteer to design the speedo you will wear for the shoot." Antonio at that moment quickly looked for a window to jump out from but Agnes blocked his way.

At the photo shoot

It felt odd to just wear his helmet without the rest of his armor. And even odder in place of the armor was a tight speedo that was specially design to show off his butt. It was even the same color as his armor. Antonio clenched his teeth and then sighed. Might as well just get it over with. He stepped out of the changing room and walked towards the room where the photo shoot was being held. The rest of the day was nothing more but flashing lights and embarrassing poses he was force to endure for the sake of his career. Fire Emblem meanwhile watched the entire shoot in the background and even hired his own photographer to take some snap shots for "private uses"

Much later after the photo shoot

"Oh wow I can't wait to see the pictures" Kotetsu laughed while Antonio chugged down his beer with even more determination to get drunk and forget everything.

"Shut up" Antonio growled and slam his glass down. "It didn't help that Nathan wanted to "checkup" on how the speedo fit. And that checkup took hours beca-"

"Hold up, I just ate" Kotetsu raised his hands up to stop the nightmare causing details. "Think of it this way, at least your popularity might go up."

"It better go up" Antonio growled as he drowned another glass of beer. For all that embarrassment, it would be a shame if it was all for nothing.

Chapter 2

Weeks later, Antonio was given the newest issue of Hero TV magazine with his photo shoot in it. To his horror, the first page that greeted him as he open the magazine was his ass in a double spread. Of all the pictures to put on the spread, the last thing Antonio expected was his ass with the caption "Rock Bison: the hero that also has a rock-hard ass!" He heard laughter as he lowered the magazine down to see Kotetsu on the floor rolling with tears running down on his face. The rest of the heroes couldn't even look at him while Nathan looked like he was the happiest girl on earth.

"What did you think of the spread?" Agnes smiled at Antonio who couldn't help but wonder how the woman knew he wanted to jump off the roof since she blocked the entrance to it.

"Er, well." Antonio began and just sighed. Agnes looked rather pleased with the shoot and Antonio figure if it made her happy that's good. Plus maybe he wouldn't have to endure it again. Little did he know, that the photo shoot had inspired Nathan to start a Rock Bison Butt fan club. While at the shoot Nathan fell even more in love with Bison. Correction, Nathan fell even more in love with Bison's ass but love was still love

Days later…

Barnaby looked up from his computer when he heard Kotetsu laughing. He narrowed his eyes while wondering how Kotetsu could act like a child at his age. Preparing to catch Kotetsu in the act of goofing off when there was work to be done, Barnaby was caught in a middle of a spit take when Kotetsu saw something on his monitor.

"What are you doing old man?" Barnaby asked annoyed as he wiped his glasses clean.

"I was...um...working and found this" Kotetsu answered while pointing at the coffee dripped monitor. Barnaby sighed when he noticed Kotetsu has been browsing the Hero TV forum. Working indeed, Barnaby mentally rolled his eyes until he realized what made Kotetsu do his spit take. There was a thread titled "Loved the Rock Bison photo shoot? Join the Rock hard ass club!

"A fan club for his…rear" Barnaby twitched. "Why on earth would anyone form a fan club based on someone's ….rear?"

"Too shy to say "ass" Bunny-Chan?" Kotetsu smiled at his partner who twitched even more.

"Aww you can be a cute bunny" Kotetsu laughed and then fell as Barnaby kicked his chair. With a loud thump, Kotetsu landed on his ass and yip in pain. While rubbing his butt, Kotetsu glared at Barnaby.  
>"No not cute at all" Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at him. Barnaby mentally noted to "accidently" kicked Kotetsu in the ass later on.<p>

"Dragon Kid made an arrest!" Mario announced as Dragon Kid successfully caught one of the thieves. However one of them managed to escape and run right into Rock Bison.

"Rock Bison makes his appearance!" Mario said as a picture of Bison appeared with the score of 50 points dropped in front of it. "Recently he became more popular after that photo shoot of his"

The thief fell on his butt when he saw Rock Bison and looked at him in awe.

"O-oh I-can I have your autograph?" the thief stuttered and Rock Bison just stop and tilted his head.

"I mean you got a great ass and – argh!" Rock Bison clenched his teeth and sat on the man making his arrest. Tiger and Barnaby came and saw the thief struggling under the weight of Bison's butt.

"As long he doesn't die, I'm sure he's fine" Barnaby sighed at the fact they lost an arrest.

"Oi, are you sure about that?" Kotetsu asked seeing the thief struggle under the weight of the ass he so admired as Barnaby walked away.

"HELP, I FEEL MY RIBS BREAKING!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Barnaby shrugged louder ignoring the cries of help. Kotetsu who wasn't as heartless of Barnaby rushed over to save the man from the ass of a man.

Chapter 3

"I have good news" Agnes smiled at Antonio who flinched at her definition of "good news".

"What would that be Agnes?" Antonio looked around, trying to find somewhere, anywhere to from escape her.

"There is a huge demand that you do another shoot!" Agnes raved. "Your ass may be even more popular than Barnaby!" Antonio thought he couldn't be even more embarrassed until he saw Kotetsu and Barnaby walking by. The duo heard the last part of it, causing Kotetsu holding back his laughter with his right hand over his mouth but losing the battle, while Barnaby just smirked. Antonio wanted nothing more but kill both of them on the grounds that those bastards deserved it.

"Agnes I really don't-"

"And you will do it" Agnes cut him off with a face that screamed if you so much utter the word no, you will suffer a fate worse than being "just fired"

"How c-could I say no" Antonio sighed and again wish Agnes would just move away from the only window within his reach so he jump out and end it all.

Fire Emblem sighed happily as he unfolded the newest issue of Hero TV magazine. He felt his heart beat louder with each turning of the page, all containing that fine rock hard ass posed with such elegance and grace. He had to pause and fan himself at the fold out with Rock Bison position with his ass up towards the camera. Fire Emblem than checked his email and smiled to see an influx of new members joining the "Butt of Bison" fan club. Nathan reasoned with himself as he was doing Bison a favor by helping him gain popularity (not the kind Bison himself wanted) and helping him stay favorable with the sponsors (the sponsors even considered renting out Bison's ass) so it was a win-win situation. Meanwhile Bison was trying drinking himself out of conscious while Kotetsu tried (and failed) to cheer Bison up by reminding him he may be more popular than Barnaby.

"Asshole, not me, but my fucking ass is more popular than Barnaby!" Bison slurred. Kotetsu sighed and watched Bison drown another pitcher of beer. With an empty pitcher in his hand, Bison waved it around and cried "MY FUCKING ASS IS MORE POPULAR!"


End file.
